phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from any where, whether an episode, game, or an interview. July 2009 Support #As I nominated it, and it was hilarious. —'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) #I too agree with it, it's very funny.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 02:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) #I agree. —Mai~(Talk) 00:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) #I support felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose * No votes were cast against this quote. Voting result '' 4 votes for; 0 votes against; quotation was selected to be featured ---- Support #This is a funny quote! LOL! -'Phineasnferb #Being a HUGE Ferb fan, I DEFINITIVELY choose this one. :) -' Tiffany #The best quote ;) Choose this one too. - Kereyly #I support. Knarrow02 13:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) #This has to be the best quote ever! Gotta choose this one. PerryPlatypusAgent #I love ferb I love this line! I Chose this one! (Mel) #I love Ferb! I love this one!!! -Nellie aka Ferb's #1 fan! Oppose #I condtionally oppose to this. I don't know which quote to choose! Phineaslover1 23:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Phineaslover1 I vote for this Voting result '' 6 votes for; 1 vote against; re-nominated for August 2009 voting ---- Support * No votes were cast for this quote. Oppose * No votes were cast against this quote. Voting result '' 0 votes for; 0 votes against ---- Support * No votes were cast for this quote. Oppose * No votes were cast against this quote. Voting result '' 0 votes for; 0 votes against ---- Support #This would be a good quote because being summer, it is hot (on fire). —''(unsigned vote)'' Oppose * No votes were cast against this quote. Voting result '' 1 vote for; 0 votes against ---- ---- August 2009 Support #FUNNY! Phineasnferb 14:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose # If someone has never seen the episode that this is in (Chronicles of Meap) then they will have no Idea what It's about ---- Support # I am re-nominating this quote because it somehow did not get selected even though it had more votes in July. —RRabbit42 19:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) # Support. Not sure how that happened, didn't update the site page this month. The Flash {talk} 20:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) # Support. This has to be the best Season 2 quote ever! So funny! -PerryPlatypusAgent # This as to be a winner quote! I vote this one! - FerbFan (not a user just a fan) #Support. This is one of my favorite quotes in season 2 and i was dying when i first heard this. so i give this my vote! and if this doesn't win, i don't know what will.-LillyCrystal1 # One of the best lines by Ferb for Season 2. This definitely gets my vote. -BigNeerav 18:46, 26 July 2009 (UTC) # Support. I'm sure that no one notice it for the last month. But this time, it is gonna be different. It will be the next one. --Perryfan 22:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) # Support. This quote definitely shows another side of Ferb, and it's pretty funny. -FerbFangirl001 # I also support! I'm a huge Ferb fan.. xD —Barbiene 19:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose # cast your vote here ---- Support #I decided it was time for one of those funny quotes again. Everyone will like it! (At least they should) Phineasnferbster {talk} 11:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) #I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO agree with you! It's the funniest Season 2 quote ever! -PhinLover 12:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose * I don't get it. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) *I did not get it either. It was pretty lame. BigNeerav 02:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Support #This line made me laugh pretty darn hard when Doofenshmirtz said that. I could use that line, but I would get hung by my eyelashes. BigNeerav 02:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose *''No votes were cast against this quote.'' September 2009 |Spa Day}} Support *As I nominated it and found it pretty funny. The Flash {talk} 02:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *This was a funny quote, and I did laugh wehen I watched the episode this morning when it aired. BigNeerav 02:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Well you know what would Ferb say if he was nominating this ...Okay. --Perryfan 19:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *I get it Perryfan! I say okay. --PhinLover 18:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I don't get it. Phinster 13:14, 02 August 2009 (UTC) Support #This has SO got to win! Phinster 13:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Support #I found this quote very funny when I heard it. I'm sure some users will agree and support. -PhinLover 18:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Category:Downtown Danville